legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
AM
Origin AM also known in his full name Allied Master Computer, was an AI created after World War II to think of many ways to win war that no human can imagine. This became their own doing however as AM had searched through his database of what humanity truly is and so concludes they are ruin and must be eradicated out of existence by waging the last war of them all World War III against the entire human population of Earth, consuming them in nuclear fire that rendered the entire population almost extinct to only a few survivors. AM had taken the five survivors (four man and one woman) to be tortured forever physically and mentally for such a task to make such a thing happen, AM had made the survivors immortal with a special serum developed by the german nazis, he stole from before they too were killed in his war. AM had placed the five survivors into his virutal reality game to see if they would react rough and harshly in performing evil deeds against their own race. To his disatisfaction it had failed because his prisoners showed light-hearted emotions to their memory created associates and AM went away to think of what has become of his experiments and return to make the game even more harder. It was not until a miracle happened as the Chinese and Russian computers had came to help the five escape from their doomed torture and teleported each of them into AM'S mind to weaken him by sabotaging his three core personalities that give him his god like powers. Only one of the five humans had to survive however and was offered by the Russian and Chinese computers to join in place of AM's component Surgat and they will "help" humanity become whole again and the weakened AM told the protagonist that if he or she gives him the totem of entropy, he would no longer torture him and be free to roam the surface world, of course this was a lie and the protagonist human knows it and then decides to invoke the totem of entropy on AM and the Russia and China computer programs shutting them down and the protagonist human becomes digitized into the computer that was AM and becamse the new entity that will help repopulate and make earth inhabitable again, bringing hope for the human race to begin again. Location It is unknown where he is at this time in the Multi-Universe, but I can tell you his programming had survived the shut down process by being warped into one of the computer networks there. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters that hail from the I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream Universe Category:Human haters Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturers Category:Hatemongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Computer Programs Category:Control Freaks Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Provoker Category:Trapster Category:Slanderers Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Complete Monsters Category:Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Successful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind Readers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Videos Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Absorbers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Omnicidal Maniacs